love story between you and me
by sasurissawinchester
Summary: Meskipun sakit, walaupun perih, kucoba untuk bertahan. Biarlah seluruh rasa cinta dan sayangku terbang bersamamu. Sekali lagi, kuceritakan kisah yang pernah ada antara kau dan aku.   Fict SaixSaku pertama saya! Mind to R&R?


Akhirnya ini fic selesai juga! Hahahaha *tereak-tereak gaje*. Omong-omong ini cerita bener-bener kejadian lho! Tapi bukan saya, ini cerita pengalaman teman saya. Oke para readers, kini saya persembahkan sebuah kisah nyata dari seseorang yang ditulis ulang oleh author sarap! Happy reading! Don't like, don't read.

**LOVE STORY BETWEEN YOU AND ME**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SaiSaku

.

.

_Meskipun sakit, walaupun perih, kucoba untuk bertahan. Biarkan seluruh rasa cinta dan sayangku terbang bersamamu. Sekali lagi, kuceritakan kisah yang pernah ada antara kau dan aku._

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut pink sedang berkutat di depan komputernya. Ia sedang membuka akunnya di situs jejaring sosial yang sedang terkenal saat ini, Facebook. Ada 2 permintaan pertemanan. Salah satunya dari Temari. Nah, orang yang kedua ini yang membuat gadis bernama Sakura Haruno ini terkejut. Disitu tertera nama "Sai".

"Sai? Siapa itu? Perasaan aku tidak punya teman yang namanya Sai," gumam Sakura. Ia lalu membuka profil orang itu. "Hmm, cowok usia 17 tahun dan tinggal di Konoha," kata Sakura. "Bagaimana ya? aku terima sajalah. Lagipula teman cowokku di Facebook juga baru sedikit." Sakura pun mengklik tanda _confirm_ di layar komputernya.

Tidak biasanya Sakura menerima permintaan pertemanan dari orang asing. Selama ini dia hanya menerima permintaan pertemanan dari orang-orang yang ia kenal saja.

Tak berapa lama cowok bernama Sai itu online di Facebook. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama, Sai mulai mengajak chattingan Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura. Terima kasih sudah mau menerima friend request dariku. Salam kenal."

"Sama-sama. Salam kenal juga."

Sakura melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Sai. Sesekali ia tersenyum, bahkan tertawa. Baru kali ini Sakura merasa begitu dekat dengan seseorang walaupun baru mengenalnya. Perasaannya begitu senang, sehingga ia agak sedikit kecewa ketika mereka harus mengakhiri obrolan itu.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal baru kali ini aku merasa sangat nyaman ngobrol dengan cowok," ujar Sakura sambil merebahkan badannya di ranjang dan memejamkan matanya.

_Keesokan harinya di Konoha High School…_

"Hai, Sakura." Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. "Ino? Tumben pagi-pagi sudah datang. Biasanya kau ini kan paling senang datang terlambat," ledek Sakura sambil melemparkan pandangan jail pada sahabatnya itu. "Ah, kau ini. Sedang melamunkan siapa, hah? Kok kelihatannya senang sekali hari ini? memikirkan Sasuke ya?" goda Ino.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, "Jangan bahas tentang dia lagi. Aku sekarang lagi senang tahu!" "Iya, iya. Aku kan cuma bercanda. Gak usah pake marah-marah kenapa. Emangnya ada apaan sih?" tanya Ino sambil duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura lalu menceritakan kejadian kemarin di Facebook. "Oh, bagus itu. Lebih baik kau dekati saja dia terus. Siapa tahu kau bisa jadi pacarnya?" lagi-lagi Ino menggoda Sakura.

"Dia orang yang menyenangkan. Dan entah kenapa, kemarin aku merasa nyaman sekali ketika ngobrol dengannya," tambah Sakura. Ino tersenyum senang, "Itu tanda, Sakura. Hah, akhirnya. Sebentar lagi sahabatku akan punya pacar lagi."

Sakura tidak memperdulikan perkataan Ino. Mata emeraldnya menerawang awan putih yang sedang menari-nari di langit. "Hah, hari ini aku malas sekali," keluhnya. "Pelajaran pertama nanti pelajarannya Kakashi-sensei kan?"

.

.

_Sore hari di rumah Sakura…_

"Huh, menyebalkan sekali. Aku harus membuat tugas tentang pameran lukisan dekat kantor Hokage. Mana aku tahu hal-hal seperti itu? Menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura. "Lebih baik buka Facebook saja."

Kebetulan Sai sedang online disana. Segera saja cowok itu memulai percakapannya.

"Hai Sakura. Sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang kebingungan mengerjakan tugas dari guruku."

"Tugas apa memangnya?"

"Tugas untuk membuat laporan tentang pameran lukisan dekat kantor Hokage. Menyebalkan sekali!"

"Kenapa menyebalkan?

"Aku paling tidak mengerti tentang seni, Sai. Apalagi makna-makna tentang lukisan yang menurutku cuma corat-coret asal-asalan saja."

"Tidak usah bingung. Kau bisa tanya padaku. Beberapa lukisanku dipasang disana."

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, Sai. Kau benar-benar penyelamatku!"

Sekali lagi, mereka chatting cukup lama. Bersama Sai semua lelah dan penatnya hilang. Ia mulai merasakannya. Merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Mungkinkah?

.

.

Beberapa minggu Sakura agak sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolahnya. Apalagi sebentar lagi ada ujian kenaikan kelas. Benar-benar menyita waktu Sakura.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Ujian ini benar-benar membuatku gila!" teriak Ino. "Kau mau apa nanti, Sakura?" Sakura tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Buka Facebook. Sudah beberapa minggu."

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Sai ya?" perkataan Ino sukses membuat Sakura _blushing_. "Aish, kau ini!"

.

.

Sakura tersenyum senang ketika mendapat sebuah pesan baru dari teman barunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai? Ia semakin bahagia ketika membaca pesan itu.

_Akhir-akhir ini kau pasti sibuk sekali ya, Sakura. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu online lagi. tak apalah. Sakura, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku tidak memaksamu, tapi aku harap kau bisa jadi milikku. Seutuhnya._

Segera Sakura membalas pesan itu.

_Tentu saja. Kau menyukaiku dan aku juga menyukaimu. Kenapa tidak, Sai?_

Tak berapa lama Sai _online_. Langsung saja Sakura mengajaknya _chatting_.

"Sai, aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Maaf Sakura, aku bukan Sai. Aku kakaknya."

"Oh maaf, kak. Lalu Sai?"

"Itulah yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Sai sudah meninggal seminggu lalu karena liver. Ia selalu tersenyum setiap mendengar namamu. Ia benar-benar menyukaimu, Sakura."

Sakura segera mematikan komputernya. Ia benar-benar shock dengan panjelasan tersebut.

Kristal bening mulai menetes di pipi Sakura. Ia terisak. 'Kenapa selalu seperti ini?' batinnya. 'Kenapa setiap kali aku akan merasakan kebahagiaan, semuanya berakhir seperti ini?'

**Sakura POV**

Perlahan-lahan aku menghapus air mata di pipiku. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini terus. Aku tidak mau terpuruk lagi karena cinta. Aku berdiri dari ranjangku. Kukembangkan sebuah senyum tipis sambil berkata:

_Selamat jalan, Sai. Aku yakin kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaan abadi di sana._

**End of Sakura POV**

~owari~

Gimana? Gaje? Bagus? Jelek? Ancur?  
Saya mohon pendapat dari readers sekalian dengan cara mengklik tombol biru di bawah ini.  
Review please?


End file.
